User talk:BigTimeAwesomeness
Hey! I'm BigTimeAwesomeness, and welcome to my Talk Page! Leave a message, but please follow these three simple rules! *Sign with the four tildes so I can reply! :D *Don't spam please. If you don't want YOUR talk spammed, so spam mine or any others *Just be nice! No one likes to come on Wikia to a bunch of negative or unkind messages. Check out my message archives! *Archive 1- October 29th 2011- November 24th 2011 Hmm? Larkeh Mew mew meow >:3 01:05, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Um, can you come on chat? Larkeh Mew mew meow >:3 01:09, November 24, 2011 (UTC) NUUUUUUUUUUUU Larkeh Mew mew meow >:3 01:20, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Fine. Bye Larkeh]] Mew mew meow >:3 01:38, November 24, 2011 (UTC) I can't leave? Ever? Larkeh Mew mew meow >:3 01:42, November 24, 2011 (UTC) I'll stay if you want me to. NYA~! Larkeh Mew mew meow >:3 01:44, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Good night, BABY~! Love you soooo much. Larkeh Mew mew meow >:3 01:48, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Yes! *Thumps the air* Larkie's back? Yes!!! *thumps the air* Dynovan | Let's Talk | Gunpowder has come - bbc.co.uk/doctorwho 08:05, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Wait. Is today Thanksgiving? :/ Larkeh Mew mew meow >:3 14:18, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Brilliant. I'm happy for you. :) Dynovan | Let's Talk | Gunpowder has come - bbc.co.uk/doctorwho 16:28, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Heya! Happy Thanksgiving! xD [[User:Speedysnitch| Speedysnitch ]][[User talk:Speedysnitch| ' Talk ']] 17:18, November 24, 2011 (UTC) I'm sure you were. You and Larkie, be happy. :) Dynovan | Let's Talk | Gunpowder has come - bbc.co.uk/doctorwho 19:40, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey Big Time! I promoted you to admin. :) Dynovan | Let's Talk | Gunpowder has come - bbc.co.uk/doctorwho 19:54, November 24, 2011 (UTC) You're tall. Larkeh Mew mew meow >:3 15:55, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. Can you tell Larkie to respond to my message? Dynovan | Let's Talk | Gunpowder has come - bbc.co.uk/doctorwho 16:29, November 25, 2011 (UTC) I'm not going to answer him. Larkeh Mew mew meow >:3 16:38, November 25, 2011 (UTC) It's a waste of time. Larkeh Mew mew meow >:3 16:41, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Why not? Dynovan | Let's Talk | Gunpowder has come - bbc.co.uk/doctorwho 16:43, November 25, 2011 (UTC) No. He doesn't like me. Larkeh Mew mew meow >:3 16:47, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Well, I've been talking to Larkie on chat. She is nasty. I know you love her, but still. Why was I ever worried about her? Dynovan | Let's Talk | Gunpowder has come - bbc.co.uk/doctorwho 16:52, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Okay. I'm sorry we're in this situation. You love her, she doesn't like me, and I don't like her. Awkward... Dynovan | Let's Talk | Gunpowder has come - bbc.co.uk/doctorwho 16:54, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Look. This is from the chat: Dynovan: I hate you too Dynovan: And I'm going to block you Dynovan: Try loving Sky then 11:47 Larkeh Mew mew meow >:3 16:56, November 25, 2011 (UTC) And this is what she said to me: Larkflight: I hate you. I love Sky. There's a difference, believe me. Larkflight: Wow. You're pathetic. Dynovan | Let's Talk | Gunpowder has come - bbc.co.uk/doctorwho 16:58, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Hmph. Larkeh Mew mew meow >:3 17:06, November 25, 2011 (UTC) No. Never. Larkeh Mew mew meow >:3 17:08, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Did you really have to butt in for no reason? Larkeh Mew mew meow >:3 17:10, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Pfft, some friend you have there. He's such a jerk. I wish I could show you everything he said to me. Larkeh Mew mew meow >:3 17:17, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Oh, you're defending him. Fine. Bye Larkeh]] Mew mew meow >:3 17:24, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Oh, Sky! Save me! Larkeh Mew mew meow >:3 17:32, November 25, 2011 (UTC) From everything. I need you. Larkeh Mew mew meow >:3 17:38, November 25, 2011 (UTC) I don't know...everything. Why does everything go wrong for me? What is wrong with me? And I'm so sorry for all the drama. You don't have to do this, you know. Larkeh Mew mew meow >:3 17:41, November 25, 2011 (UTC) No. Everything Dynovan said about me is true. How could you love me after all I've done? BYE Larkeh Mew mew meow >:3 17:45, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Oh. That's sweet. But I'm very cold. Larkeh Mew mew meow >:3 17:52, November 25, 2011 (UTC) It's freezing here. Larkeh Mew mew meow >:3 17:58, November 25, 2011 (UTC) You are. Buh-bye. Larkeh Mew mew meow >:3 18:09, November 25, 2011 (UTC) I made a mess, that's why. Larkeh Mew mew meow >:3 18:13, November 25, 2011 (UTC) ... Um, blood <(O.o)> Larkeh Mew mew meow >:3 18:17, November 25, 2011 (UTC) That's what I am going to do. Sorry for the awkwardness. Larkeh Mew mew meow >:3 18:21, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Lol, it's cool. Larkeh Mew mew meow >:3 18:24, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Me and Larkie Sorry Big Time. Me and Larkie just don't get on. Dynovan | Let's Talk | Gunpowder has come - bbc.co.uk/doctorwho 18:32, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Er, Big Time? Why did you block Larkflight's brother? Dynovan | Let's Talk | Gunpowder has come - bbc.co.uk/doctorwho 18:34, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Oh, okay. Thanks - stuff like that is against the wiki's policy. He needed to be blocked. :) Dynovan | Let's Talk | Gunpowder has come - bbc.co.uk/doctorwho 18:40, November 25, 2011 (UTC) i know, i think it's one of thsoe personalitie clashes, what they arguing over this time? T-Man | Talk to Me | RIP Marco Simoncelli 20/01/87 - 23/10/11 18:57, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Same here. I just left Larkie quite a long message. I hope she'll reply. Dynovan | Let's Talk | Gunpowder has come - bbc.co.uk/doctorwho 19:19, November 25, 2011 (UTC) I'm done...? Larkeh Mew mew meow >:3 19:21, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. She's on now. I doubt she'll reply, but let's hope. :) Dynovan | Let's Talk | Gunpowder has come - bbc.co.uk/doctorwho 19:23, November 25, 2011 (UTC) And I know about that. I already replied to it. Larkeh Mew mew meow >:3 19:27, November 25, 2011 (UTC) EEP, OH MAI GAWSH. BLACKY IS HERE!!! <333333 Larkeh Mew mew meow >:3 19:30, November 25, 2011 (UTC) I know. I'm going to chat to her on chat now. Wanna come? Dynovan | Let's Talk | Gunpowder has come - bbc.co.uk/doctorwho 19:32, November 25, 2011 (UTC) YOU DID THAT?! OMGGGG THANKS SO MUCH! BLACKY IS MY BESTEST FRIEND I WUV HER AND NOW I'M SO HAPPY I LOVE YOU SKY THIS IS THE BESTEST THING ANYONE HAS EVER DONE FOR ME YAY WHOO LUV YA SKY AND BLACKEH!!!!!!!! <333333333333 Larkeh Mew mew meow >:3 19:36, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. I think we're friends now. Dynovan | Let's Talk | Gunpowder has come - bbc.co.uk/doctorwho 19:37, November 25, 2011 (UTC) I know you're there. :D Dynovan | Let's Talk | Gunpowder has come - bbc.co.uk/doctorwho 19:39, November 25, 2011 (UTC) I know! Although Larkie still wants to be blocked... Dynovan | Let's Talk | Gunpowder has come - bbc.co.uk/doctorwho 19:41, November 25, 2011 (UTC) I know. Lol! :D Dynovan | Let's Talk | Gunpowder has come - bbc.co.uk/doctorwho 19:43, November 25, 2011 (UTC) For not blocking Larkie? No problem. :) Dynovan | Let's Talk | Gunpowder has come - bbc.co.uk/doctorwho 19:46, November 25, 2011 (UTC) What did? Larkeh Mew mew meow >:3 19:50, November 25, 2011 (UTC)